The Rest of The World
The Rest of The World The Earth of Necessary Evil is a planet living under the occupation of a hostile power. As the aliens succeeded in destroying the leadership of just about every country in the world (along with most of the superheroes and conventional forces who might have opposed them), they were able to quickly fill the power vacuum by installing their own military governors and declaring worldwide martial law. Many of the super-powered heroes and villains who escaped these lands have fled to Star City, the heart of the Resistance. Here’s a quick look at some key events that happened in the rest of the world should you wish to play a refugee from one of these regions. Central and South America: The aliens wasted little time stripping the rain forests here at a rate that would put even the old logging companies to shame. A number of Omega’s resistance fighters, most notably those led by a former villain known as El Gigante, hide in the jungles and strike frequently at the alien’s bases. Western Europe: London, Prague, Berlin, Paris, and Madrid were all completely destroyed by the alien attacks. Despite this, Western Europe is the home of several extremely successful resistance cells, including one operating below the shattered remnants of Paris, France, and led by the greatest heroine of World War II, the age-resistant Partisan. Middle East: It is a bitter irony that what has finally brought peace to the Middle East was its virtual annihilation. The V'sori destroyed the democratic governments of Iraq and Israel, then blasted the monarchies and dictatorships of the surrounding nations as well (even though some actually offered their allegiance). The aliens even leveled the holy shrines of the area in an effort to (one day, at least) destroy any particular attachment to the area. Jerusalem is a pile of ash and the Dome of the Rock was reduced to little more than a few pebbles. Despite a common foe, Arab and Israeli Omegans still will not work together. Several of the most effective Arabic cells are headed by former terrorists such as the notorious Black Scorpion. Asia: The governments of the most populous Asian nations—China and India—were quickly annihilated by the V’sori. Combined with devastating massacres of any organized rebellions, the people fell quickly into line. The smaller nations of the region followed suit. Open resistance is now left to the Omegans, which includes a large number of former Yakuza from Japan, an Indian servitor of Vishnu called Deva, and any number of martial artists, most of whom were once hired muscle for Asian crime lords. Africa: Africa has been looted by the V’sori like a bank vault, ripping apart the land in search of the vast mineral wealth such as diamonds. At first resistance was poorly organized, but older and darker things awoke in the Dark Continent and did not take kindly to the raping of the land, and now resistance to the aliens is strong. Fierce warriors wielding ancient powers strike, seemingly from nowhere, and then just as quickly disappear back into the thick jungles and breezy savannas. Australia: “Oz” fought the V'sori fiercely, but they could match neither the aliens’ firepower nor their numbers. The continent fell within two weeks. The aliens have found Australia’s rich mineral resources useful, and used the country’s vast tracts of desert to set up gigantic, highly advanced, solar energy collection farms. Atlantis: The fabled city of Atlantis sank beneath the waves some two hundred years ago, but the great city lived on through the powerful magic its populace wielded. That is, until the K’tharens blasted the aquatic city-state into near-oblivion, slaying or scattering its people, and killing their greatest protector, King Meros, the hero known to the world above as the Aquarian. Category:Necessary Evil Category:TSR Marvel Superhero role-playing games